


four times evan sought them out for cuddles + one time they sought him out

by cottontxiled



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: 4 + 1, Evan is a cuddler, F/M, his friends oblige him bc they too are touchstarvwd, touch starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottontxiled/pseuds/cottontxiled
Summary: pretty much.
Relationships: Evan & Alex Koval, Evan & Jeff & Stephanie & Vinny (Everyman HYBRID), Evan/Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID)
Kudos: 14





	1. vinny.

**Vinny** : 

It's a slow day for the boys, simply brainstorming for a new video. Jeff had to run home to check on Alex, bring back dinner, and get ready for work. They let him go easily, though Evan's brow creased in concern and Vinny made note of the lankier man's sunken eyes and tired face. 

Now, Vinny sat at his couch, notepad in hand, while Evan fiddled with his controller, trying to get a custom skin onto it. 

" That is one tough custom. " Vinny chuckles, amused at his struggles with the controller. Evan grumbles, tossing it to the side.

" I got.. big fingers, man, need someone with dainty little hands. " He complains, leaning his head against Vinny's knee.

" Too bad we sent Jeff home. " Vinny points out somberly, before they're both cracking up.

There's a moment of silence, where Evan's just resting against his knee. The past few days had been nerve-wracking, starting with Daniel supposedly breaking into his house and the strange.. pull he felt, in his gut. One that told him to punch first, ask later. One that gave him nasty nightmares.

From the bags under his eyes, he was sure it was apparent that Evan was losing sleep. 

Vinny carded his fingers through Evan's hair absent-mindedly, " Did you need me to go? So you can get some rest? " They've been close for a while, it's almost strange not to have an arm around his best friend. 

" Nah.. It's, it's cool, " Evan manages, through the squeeze of his chest. Something within rears and snaps at the touch, but the larger part of him comes undone, like finding the one spot on the hide of a big dog, the spot that makes them kick their legs. " Might fall asleep on ya, fair warning. " He tries laughing.

Vinny's almost amused, mussing the short hair as well as he can, " Okay, and Evan? "

" Hmhm? " It's an incoherent mumbling sound, but he cracks one blue eye open, looking up at Vinny.

" Try to actually get some sleep, it's like a foundation of he- Actually... " Vinny lights up as he's saying it, scribbling something on the notepad. " We can just do a sleep lab. "

Evan's hearing everything like he's underwater, nuzzling his head in Vinny's lap. " Mmmkay. Sleep Lab. Yep.. "

He's not sure if the other man persisted in his explanation, having dozed off into a wonderfully deep, dreamless sleep, black and silent.


	2. jeff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not immediately having all the chapters done, i'm a very lazy writer.

** Jeff:  **

Jeff sometimes seems like the polar opposite of Evan. He was tall and lanky where Evan was short and stocky, quiet and reigned in where Evan tried to fill up a room, the two were so much the inverse of each other, that they became a sort of power duo. 

It's not surprise that Evan aches for touch while Jeff shies away from it.

Evan feels blessed to be one of the few people on Jeff's books that are allowed to press up against him, and seek him out for contact, as he does exactly so, rolling in fresh, soft grass.

He's holding Jeff tightly, maybe a little tighter than normal, but Jeff doesn't say anything about it, leaning back into the touch, sunning himself like a cat. It makes Evan's heart swell.

Of course he has to shatter this beautiful moment by flicking Jeff's forehead, grinning down at him. " Hey, hey, hey, Jeff. " 

" Man, if we're going to cuddle, then leave my face be. " He huffs, and Evan cackles, squeezing him a little tighter nervously.

Jeff takes his hand, and musses his sweaty, short hair with a quiet laugh and Evan nearly stops breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

** Alex:  **

Evan absolutely adores the role of big brother. He has, ever since he met Jeff in middle school, and walked with him home to a wide-eyed Alex, sitting criss-cross in the driveway clutching Pokémon cards. 

The Kovals were an affectionate family. The Jennings'.... Well. They tried. Though Evan's father's idea of affection was underage drinking and verbal abuse. Evan tried not to be bitter about the hugs and cooing, but as a fucked-up kid, it was a fucked-up thing to be mad about. 

But they'd always been happy. 

In a weird way, Evan felt responsible for Alex, after the accident. He drove him places, sat and played as many games as he wanted, and watched all of Jeff's hipster movies with him. Because the kid missed him so much. (Evan angrily wonders if Jeff even knows how much his brother is slipping, each day goes by that he doesn't return home.)

Now, they sat, Evan playing a solo game while Alex finished some homework, occasionally calling out for Evan to explain something. Tree frogs buzz outside in the late summer evening.

They're just trying to hang out, provide stability, some sense of normalcy for Alex, when aforementioned kid starts crying. Evan hadn't been expecting it, pausing his game and tossing the controller.

"Alex? Hey, buddy, c'mere.." He keeps his voice low, arm draped around his shoulders, "What's the matter?"

"J..Jeff's never coming home." He hiccups, cries unusually quiet for someone so distressed. "He's gone and it's all my fault."

"Hey, hey, no," Evan placates, "Jeff'll come around, you'll see. He wouldn't leave you, bud." The words feel heavy and chalky on his tongue, but he pressed on. Jeff _wouldn't_ leave Alex all alone. "It's not your fault, Al, Jeff is just.. bein' Jeff."

Alex sniffs. "Jeff's stupid."

"Agreed." Evan tosses Alex a controller, moving the arm from around him to against him, nudging him playfully. "You don't gotta play right away, but here's the player two for when you want."   
  


It's quiet reassurance. Quiet understanding. And Alex is grateful for it. He picks up the controller, wiping tears away.


End file.
